


Intermission

by Desyrae



Series: Inhuman Boyfriends [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desyrae/pseuds/Desyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes in the quiet he thinks too much. Luckily, his partner always knows when it's time for an intermission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> I've been very distracted from writing Inhuman, so here's something quick to make up for my failure to update that just yet.

The empty bed side of the bed and the empty room aside from himself always left a dirty taste in his mouth, and set his mind running miles a minute. He could never really think straight, and his brain concocted  the worst of scenarios, even though he knew they weren't, nor would they ever be, true. Still though, it made his muscles twitch with anxious jumps and his eyes prick with unnecessary stings, though nothing ever dripped from their corners. 

John's mind drifted to the future, something that could very much become real. It always happened when they took out a pack of ferals, and how could it not? He knew what he was risking, staying with Nick. He couldn't help but know how much it would hurt, to slowly lose himself and watch Nick watch himself slip away, mind deteriorating to base instincts. He was so overcome with the thoughts of what might be, he didn't notice the bed dip behind him, not until there was cool metal touching the marred skin of his shoulder.

"Think too hard and radiation is gonna burn out your brains." The tease came, unassuming and nothing was meant by it, but it caused John's breath to hitch uncomfortably, and he curled into himself just a little more. "Hey hey, come on now, don't shut me out." Nick coo'ed quietly, a frown turning down the corner of his lips.

"If I go feral..." John murmured quietly, voice trailing weakly at the end.

"It won't happen." The detective said firmly, the hand with synthetic flesh coming up to brush over the ghouls cheek. "You won't, but if ya do..." 

"Kill me?" The mayor whispered, eyes closing to the gentle affection. "Please?"

"I can't promise I'll be the one to pull the trigger, you know that, Johnny." Nick shifted, so he was laying down behind the other male, arm slinging around his waist. "If something happened and my wiring caused me to go rogue.. .Could you do the same to me?"

"I... Don't know." He admitted, but the thought scared him, being the one to literally cause the lights of Nick's eyes to go out for good. It made his heart pound in his chest uncomfortably.

"Don't think about it." Nick hushed him, and John let the synth roll him onto his back, then leaned up to kiss him. "It won't happen." Was murmured against his lips and John sighed softly. 

John tilted his head back and Nick's lips roamed from his mouth to his jaw line, humming quietly. "Let me take care of you." The detective murmured, a sly smile coming to his lips. John couldn't refuse, his body warming at the idea. So, he nodded, letting himself sprawl out, his own smirk working its way onto his lips, chasing away the frown.

"Well come on detective." John's grin got more sly, his arms coming up to pull off the synths fedora and flick it to the side. He felt more than heard Nick's chuckle against his neck and hit made a shiver of anticipation slide down his spine. He grinned up at the detective who was now hovering over him. He bit his lip as Nick leaned down and kissed and nipped against the marred skin the stretched over his collar bones and down his chest, now bare to the night air as the blankets were pushed away. John was reminded of the many reasons to be glad Nick's creators paid such attention to detail as his mouth latched around his nipple, damp with simulated saliva that allowed Nick to speak so much like a human. 

He let out a shuddering breath, fingers tangling in the back of Nick's button down, glad he'd tossed his coat before settling into the bed. As Nick's lips closed around his other nipple he let out a quiet hum that turned into a moan as nicks metal fingers tweaked the one that was previously getting attention, before they trailed lower and dug into his hip, just on the pleasurable side of too tight. Soon Nick was leaning over John, who made a disgruntled noise of protest at the lack of attention, to rifle through their sole nightstand for their lube substitute. Soon he was sitting back on his heels, synthetic hand coated, watching as John shimmied out of his undergarment.

"C'mere." John whispered, sitting up and pulling Nick where he could plant a slow, passionate kiss to his lips. Before he could process it, Nick tugged him up so John was straddling his thighs, and grasped his cock, stroking slowly as he kept John engaged in the kiss that was becoming dirtier by the second. John felt like he was on cloud nine, like he did everytime he was with Nick, like this or cuddling, or cleaning up the commonwealth with Chris. Warmth pooled in his stomach and he felt his muscles start to tighten and he broke the kiss to gasp for breath, dropping his forehead onto Nick's shoulder. "Nick, Nick," His voice panted, raw from his moans and the emotions threatening to claw their way out of his chest.

"Sssh, not yet Johnny, not yet." The twitch of Nick's lips signaled the imminent removal of his hand and John let out a whine of protest, but he still consented as Nick pushed him onto his back and settled between his thighs, slick fingers trailing lower than they were previously, circling his hole. "You okay?" Nick murmured, finger pressing but not pushing in as he nipped against the skin of John's hip.

"Yea, yea I'm okay." The ghoul steadied his breathing, ignoring the weight of his cock against his lower stomach though his hand itched to take hold and bring himself over the edge, he knew he'd rather it be Nick. "Please, Nick, Christ, hurry up." He wanted to sound authoritative, but couldn't quite manage it, bare as the day he was born, spread out and at Nick's mercy as he was. And after a few more teasing moments Nick was sliding in one finger, and John was melting under his touch, after a few moments Nick pressed in a second, making slow thrusts. "Fuck.." John breathed out and arched his back and shifted down, urging for more. Instead Nick sat up again, using one arm to push Johns knee up to his chest, changing the angle he was pressing in his fingers. John moaned again, wordless as he tossed his head back again.

"That's right Johnny, you're doin' great." Nick murmured, fingers sliding in and out easier now that John was more relaxed and slick. Nick wished he could replace his fingers with something else, feel in a different way the way that John clenched around him. For now this was enough, and he leaned in to bite the back of John's thigh gently, making the younger male twitch and shiver. Using the distraction he slid in a third finger, watching as John's head tossed back and forth every so often, fingers clenching up in the sheet by his head, chest heaving with a sheen of sweat that was created from being on the edge for too long. "So beautiful." He murmured, pressing his lips against imperfect skin again, thrusting his fingers faster, and nudging them deeper.

The ghouls breath was coming in pants, and he nearly started to chew on his lower lip to reign in his moans, even though they were already quiet. He could feel the flush that had climbed down from his face and across his upper chest as Nick spoke, but he couldn't find it in himself to not feel embarrassed. He arched his back as he felt himself getting closer, but it wasn't quite enough. "Nick, fuck, please, so close..." He let his eyes fall shut, unable to look up into intent golden eyes. John's fingers clenched and unclenched in the sheet by his head before he dropped one to the sheets at his hip.

Nick couldn't get over the sight of John falling apart at his hands so easily and leaned down, bracing his arm next to John's head as he kissed him. "Go ahead." He murmured into the kiss, pressing his lips to the ghouls again. He could feel when John's hand slid between them to stroke his leaking cock, and leaned back again to watch. "Open your eyes Johnny, ya don't gotta hide." His voice dropped to a soothing murmur so his lover would look up at him.

"Fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck..." John gave in and bit his lip, dark eyes fighting to stay open as he pushed closer to the edge with his hand stroking himself and Nick's fingers burying themselves deep inside him. After just a little longer he shuddered, spilling seed over his stomach and hand as his muscles tensed up. He moaned, feeling Nick push him through it as he slowed down until he pulled his fingers out. Nick pushed himself off the bed, grabbing a discarded shirt from the floor to wipe his hand with and then clean the lube from John's inner thighs as well as the dried release on his stomach. 

After he tossed the shirt back to the floor he settled down, pulling John up against him. "You're too good for me." He murmured, listening to John yawn against his shoulder as he snuggled closer. 

"I could argue the same about you..." The ghoul yawned at the end of the declaration, he swirled his fingers against Nick's side, brushing against the tears in his skin gently. "As crazy as it is... I love you, you wonderful hunk of circuits." He nuzzled against Nick again, arm curling tight over his waist as Nick's metal hand stroked up and down his back.

"And this hunk of circuits loves you, you junkie." Nick settled  back, content to let John leach onto his side and stroke mindless patterns against him for the rest of the night. Sometimes he counted his blessings, and these night time intermissions between wake and sleep, well, they both knew it was for good.


End file.
